Never Forget You
by TheBlueJetpack
Summary: After the 'Sunchaser' incident, Dewey and Webby have a heart-to-heart conversation that just might make the future a little brighter than anticipated previously. (REUPLOADED due to a glitch).


**A little note before you read this: after the release of 'The Last Crash of the Sunchaser', there have been at least 2 other fanfics published with a similar story concept as this one. Please be assured that all of this content is my own ideas. But…with a growing list of fanfics involving these 2 particular characters…it makes you almost certain who truly is the OTP of this fandom.**

 **Also, with the Season 1 Finale airing TOMORROW at the time of this publication, the hype meter is set to explode upon impact.**

 **Reviews are greatly appreciated!**

Never before had there been a grimmer time as now. No one spoke to anyone. Not even a quack. The mood was as tense as it could possibly be. Everyone save Donald had been on the plane during that tearful day, but the moment Donald learned that the boys had found out about the Spear of Selene, he instantly knew it was all over. The secret he had hid for so long was finally revealed, and as predicted, the boys did NOT take it well. He didn't blame them, for he never did.

Dewey probably took it the hardest, as he had been the ringleader in this entire investigation. He didn't see Scrooge for the rest of the day after they had landed back in Duckburg or the day after that. But he didn't try to look for him. He couldn't. He wouldn't. It crushed his heart too hard to think that a recently discovered member of his broken family had been the cause of the death of his missing mother. Everytime he recalled Uncle Scrooge's harsh words, it would bring tears of agony to his eyes. It was all too terrible. He was glad that Huey and Louie now knew too. They could hate Scrooge together. Brothers stand together.

Everyone was packing. Dewey wasn't sure how it had been decided, but they had all silently agreed that they weren't hanging around the mansion or Scrooge anymore. He, his brothers, and Uncle Donald were going back to the marina first thing tomorrow morning. Launchpad had agreed to move the boat back for them. They and Webby had spent their entire last day together waiting for it to end. No one could have any fun after what had happened. It was very tragic and it made him feel sick. Dewey hoped that they could all just forget that any of this happened upon returning to the marina. The painful knowledge that his mother was dead thanks to Uncle Scrooge was a bigger stab in the heart than being left bewildered as to what had happened to her. Somehow, it seemed better not knowing at all. But now it was too late for that…he had learned the truth and it had completely shattered his mind to pieces.

 _"What is the point anymore?"_

Dewey thought this as he mulled around his business. It was late evening of the day after they had returned to Duckburg and the sun had begun to set. He was currently in the brothers' room, packing his things. He didn't own much to begin with, though admittingly living for 6 months with the richest duck in Duckburg had netted him some extra goodies. He hung his head as he held one of these in front of him: the Sphere of Selene. He wouldn't have gotten a hold of this had he not met Uncle Scrooge and although he thought he would like to erase any fragment that would remind him of _him_ , there was no way he was leaving it behind. It contained memories of Mom that he never had, the only ones left in existence. Dewey packed the Sphere delicately in his bag; it was now carefully lined with his numerous blue shirts for protection during the trip back home.

 _"Home,"_ he thought to himself. Where was home anyway? It certainly wasn't here, was it? He had come to love living in the mansion with his family. Some of them obviously weren't related to him, but he had developed such profound bonds with them all, that they were as good as family to him. Now they were going right back to square one. He may never see Launchpad, Beakley, or Webby again. Dewey paused as his thoughts fleeted to Webby. He was definitely going to miss her the most. But she lived here. And to stay here in the house of the duck who had betrayed him? Doing that was just unthinkable. He zipped up his bag and placed his beloved keytar on top. He then sat on his bed and stared at the ground, letting the inner pain he felt in his blood eat him from the inside. It was all too much for the 12- year old blue-clad duckling to process. He put his face in his hands and sighed, longing for something good to happen just for once.

"Dewey?"

 _Earlier…_

Webby slowly trudged out of her room. She had finished packing and was all set to go off on 'vacation' with her Granny. With 987 vacation days stacked up, she had always hoped to one day leave the constraints of McDuck Manor to travel the world. This was her dream come true! But this was before the triplets had been introduced into her life. Now, 6 months and 1 heart-breaking incident later, this was the absolute last thing she wanted to do. Everything was ready for her and Granny to leave…except she wasn't. She didn't want to go, but she knew she had no choice. It had broken her heart to hear Uncle Scrooge fiercely snap at her that she was _not_ family, especially after she had just been given the honour of calling him 'Uncle Scrooge'. She had tried to reason with herself that he had been blinded by anger and hadn't meant what he said, but there was no doubt that it had hurt her. Those words felt like a million knives had stabbed her straight in the chest because Webby felt like a complete mess inside and felt nothing more than a weird social outcast once more.

The worst thing was that she knew Huey, Dewey, and Louie were leaving. _For good_. They weren't coming back. She had cried silently the night that they had returned from that disastrous trip, but had managed to keep her emotions under wraps for the entire following day so far. It was the last day she could spend the boys, so it had taken every ounce of will power she had to keep herself from breaking down in tears in front of them. They didn't really do much together though, just watched a movie and gathered at mealtimes. The rest of the day had been spent in their rooms packing their belongings. And now, Webby was packed up, ready to travel to somewhere very far away for the next couple of years. She was afraid to ask her Granny to full plan. All she knew was that they had to go the next morning. She very much hoped that Uncle Scrooge would have a clear head by then, but Donald and the nephews would never be here again. While she was glad she still had Granny, she still felt like an important piece of her young life was being taken away from her.

There was still one last thing Webby wanted to do that night. She made her way towards the boys' room, where she hoped a certain someone would be there. As she peeked through the open door, she watched silently as Dewey gingerly placed the Spear of Selene into his duffle bag. Her heart ached horribly as she watched him sit on his bed with his face in his hands, but she knew she had to be strong…one more time.

She spoke tentatively. "Dewey?"

He slowly lifted his head and turned his exhausted eyes to the girl at the doorway. "Hey Webby," he said flatly, as she ventured into the room and sat on the bed next to him. She met his eyes, trying to read him. He was more than sad. Hurt, anger, and depression was all over his face. She looked down at his stuffed bag near the bed. "So, you all packed then?" Dewey looked around at the now-empty room. "Yeah, I guess," he mumbled.

Webby's beak trembled. "I am too." Dewey looked at her and scooted a little closer toward her. "Do you know where you're going?"

The girl shook her head slowly. "No, but I'm guessing it'll be far away from here. I don't know for how long either." Dewey gazed at Webby and saw she was clearly struggling not to cry. "Hey, come here," he said softly as he closed the gap between them and brought his arms around her. Webby melted into the hug and finally broke. Tears slowly streamed down her face as she wept quietly in his gentle embrace. She rested the side of her head against his, sobbing softly and quivering uncontrollably. Dewey's heart felt heavier than before; he had never seen Webby like this. He gently rubbed her back to comfort her. After a short while, Webby managed to regain control of her tears and she gradually stopped crying, but didn't want to let go of Dewey. She kept her arms around him, afraid he would disappear. The blue triplet gazed down at the girl as she buried her face into his chest. At last, Dewey spoke.

"He shouldn't have said that. He had no right to say that at all…and it wasn't even true."

Webby sniffed. "But Scrooge was right…I'm not part of your family. I'm no one's family. I'm just…you know, I thought we were getting…"

"You are, Webby," Dewey interrupted strongly. He gave her shoulders a gentle squeeze. "You're more than just my best friend. You _are_ my family and you always will be. Webby felt herself smile slightly and slowly raised her head to meet Dewey in the eye. She always loved how confident Dewey was, even if his ideas weren't fully thought through. "Oh Dewey, I'm really going to miss you. I know you have to go but," she choked as she struggled to speak clearly. "But…I don't want you to. I wish everything could go back to what it used to be."

"I do too," he replied sadly as he slowly let her go. Simultaneously, the two friends held hands as they looked into each other's eyes. "Everything that happened after we moved here…all the adventures Uncle Scrooge took us on…aceing golf on the first try…becoming the captain of a band of flying pirates…meeting you…have been the best things of my life." Webby smiled weakly as she began to blush at that last item on his list. Dewey carefully pressed his forehead against hers; even with their faces at such a short distance apart, he could look deeply into her eyes. "But you know where we'll be. Stay in contact with us if you can. When you return home, text me. We'll meet up at that boardwalk, and do something fun together. Just like old times." Webby smiled more broadly now as she felt a warm memory wash into her mind, for she clearly remembered that lovely evening, when Dewey had admitted to her that he thought she was 'cute' and she had subsequently told him that she thought the same thing. It had been the first time she kissed him, something she had secretly longed to do for a while.

"I'd love to. I'll do it the moment we set foot on Duckburg soil again," she said confidently, her voice regaining that strong determined tone Dewey was so used to hearing from her. It always gave him hope to carry on, and now was no exception.

He smiled as he slowly separated his head away from hers and then gently brushed a stray lock of hair from her pretty face. The girl closed her eyes peacefully as he did and more so when he planted the gentlest of kisses on her forehead to assure her that he was still there. She opened her eyes to meet the smiling face of the closest friend she'd ever come to know. They were both smiling now, for they felt much better about things.

"You be sure to tell me all about your adventures while you're gone," Dewey said. "And I'll tell you all about the pranks we'll pull on Uncle Donald." Webby laughed, but then suddenly remembered the reason she had stopped by the boys' room in the first place.

"I have something for you," she said. She reached into her skirt pocket and brought out a small braided bracelet. "Friendship bracelet," she explained. "I gave Huey and Louie theirs already earlier, but I wanted to save yours for last," she added, blushing some more. "Just a little something to remember me by." Dewey smiled as he took the bracelet from her to get a better look. It was a blue hue that he really liked with a pattern of pink bands included within the blue threads. He glanced at Webby's wrist and saw a bracelet of her own: pink with red, blue, and green bands weaved in an intricate pattern. "Webby, I love it. It's really sweet of you," he said softly. Webby beamed as she watched him put it on. He gazed at it on his wrist, then took hold of her hand, the one with her pink bracelet, before speaking again. "And I'll never forget you. There's no way I could. You mean too much to me."

None of them noticed a soft blue glow elicit from the friendship bracelets as Webby wrapped her arms around Dewey once more and curled into his chest, soaking in his presence immensely. Dewey held his friend protectively as they cuddled each other warmly, letting the last of their worries and sadness ebb away, enjoying the last hours of the night together. Going their separate ways forever was still heart-breaking, but knowing that their friendship was strong enough to resist anything that would threaten to break them apart and with plans to be reunited again in the future, somehow Dewey and Webby knew they were going to be okay.

They had no idea that their biggest adventure ever was just around the corner…


End file.
